geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorami
Dorami (TheRealDorami in-game, formerly CreatorRami) was a former, extremely skilled South Korean player and popular creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for his own Theory series and a Nine Circles level called Sine Wavs, currently rated insane demon. He recently started the Fake Series, but none have been rated thus far. He quit on June 16, 2018 because of many factors including school and stress from extreme demons. Levels * Digital Universe 2 - His first user-created level ever. A hard level. * Digital Universe X - His first demon level ever created. * Spikes Madness - a seemingly remake of Stereo Madness, was rated hard. * Glorious Morning - His first 1.9 level, uses the song Glorious Morning by Waterflame. * Digital Nightmare - a harder level, uses the song Robotic Nightmares by Dj-Nate. * Pearlescent - uses the song Pearlescent by Envy, his first hard level in 1.9 version. * Dorami's Procressing - (Doramis Processing in-game) his first demon level in 1.9 version, a remake of Blast Processing. * Doramiz Impact - uses the song, Chaoz Impact by ParagonX9. A harder level. * Exquisite - was rated hard, uses the song Sky Fortress by Waterflame. * Paladin Adventure - a harder level, uses the song Paladin by Envy. * Dorami's Madness 2 - (Doramis Madness in-game) A possibly sequel to Spikes Madness, uses the song Stereo Madness 2 by Foreverbound. * SuperChaotic Flight - uses the song, Chaotic by Waterflame, an insane level. * Adventure Extreme - an another insane level, uses the song Adventure Fantasy by F-777. A collab with Mineral and CreatorCloud. * SuperLative Tunes - uses the song Tiny Tunes by Fantomenk, a harder level. * SuperUltimateCore - an insane level, uses the song Uprise by Envy. * Glorious Morning 2 - a sequel to Glorious Morning, a normal level. * Theory of Firepower - a level inspired from Theory of Skrillex, a medium or hard demon. Uses the song Firepower by Dr. Phonics, his first level in the Theory series and is currently rated insane demon because of all the memory and timings involved.. * Theory of Insomnia - a medium demon, uses the song Fijiwi - Insomnia remix by F-777. The second level of his theory series. * Global Warming II - an insane level, uses the song Time Machine by Waterflame. * DoramiDynamix Ex - a remake of Electrodynamix, a harder level. * Crystal Palace - another harder level, uses the song Cosmic Dreamer by TheColdSpirit. * Funky ExpressDrive - a harder level, uses the song 5000 Strong by Envy. A collab with CreatorAura. * Funky Skydrive - a sequel to Funky ExpressDrive, a hard level. Uses Falcon Punch by F-777 as its song. * Supernova Dreams - uses the song Supernova by Xtrullor, an another harder level. * Sine Wavs - His only Nine Circles remake, with a color scheme of lime green. One of his notable demon levels, currently rated insane demon. * Unique Flash - an insane level, was only rated rather featured, uses the song Milky Ways by Bossfight. * Theory of Intercept - a demon level, his third level in the Theory series. * Endless - a normal level, uses the song Your Prelude (True) by Bosa. A collab with Aura. * Destructional - a hard level, collab with Koreaqwer. Uses the song Ultimate Destruction by TMM43. * Evolution Night - a collab with LynaR, his demon level. Uses the song Evolution of Music by dj-Nate. * SkyWind - a collab with Luneth, rated Harder. Uses the song No. 5 by ParagonX9. * Electrika - a collab with EnjoyGame, an insane level, uses the song Forward by Realistik (Rukkus). * SpaceEscape - His first 2.0 level ever, a collab with Xenonical. Uses the song Euphoria by Dj-Abbic. * FinalEscape - his first 2.0 demon level, uses the song Final Battle by Waterflame, a collab with iEdwin. * ForestHell - was rather rated than being featured but was a demon level. A collab with Zelda, uses the song Duality by Dimrain47. It used to be rated insane demon, but was one of the easiest ones, and is now a hard demon. * Pearlescent 2 - a sequel for Pearlescent, a harder level. * DiabolicForce - an insanely hard demon level, uses the song Hate Everything by Xtrullor, but was only rated rather being featured. * Ichor - an easy demon, uses the song Ichor by Xtrullor. * HolicFactory - his insane level, uses the song Rip It by Xtrullor. A collab with Dister K. * Violet Project - a normal level, uses the song Infinite Power by TheFatRat. * Midnight Rush - a hard level, uses the song Wander of Thought by F-777. * Trexy - uses the song Bass Knight by BoomKitty. A demon level, a collab with Banila. * YujinsRosemery - uses the song The Edge by Detious and Lockyn, a normal level. * Theory of Xoanon - the fourth level in his Theory series. An extremely hard and shiny demon level, uses the song Corrosive by Xtrullor. * Ending Fantasy - Most likely his last level, it uses the song Leaving Leafwood Forest by Bossfight. It is an Easy 2* level. * New Death Corridor - a remake of the impossible level created by KaotikJumper. It is basically the original Death Corridor (update version) that uses the entirety of the song Code Red by Dr. Phonics, and is regarded as a medium demon. Trivia * He is member of TeamSmokeWeed, who created the final cube in Galatic Fragility. * TheRealDorami is named after Dorami, Doraemon's younger sister in the Doraemon series, which is notably his favorite TV show character. * He is known for overrating levels. * On February 11, 2017, he beat Duelo Maestro with another Korean player known as Geometry Dash Life, and afterwards Dorami said that Life just might be the best Korean player in the game. * On October 22, 2017, he beat Bloodbath. * On May 1, 2018, he got GD Mod. * His real name is Jiwon Ban. Category:Korean Players Category:South Korean Users Category:Korean Users Category:Level creatorsCategory:South east Asian players Category:Moderators